


It's A Nice Blanket

by the_genderman



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Originally written November 2016 and posted on Tumblr. A few minor changes, grammar, punctuation, that kind of stuff.Reallyshort.Thought I'd make my first post here soft and fluffy.





	It's A Nice Blanket

“Come on Bucky, let go of the blankets, I’m tired and would like to get into bed already.” Steve stood next to their bed. Bucky gripped the blankets tighter.

“No. It’s cold,” Bucky muttered sleepily.

“Yeah, which is one reason why I’d like to get under those blankets. Please stop being difficult.”

“Make me,” Bucky said, pulling the blankets over his head.

“Well, if you insist.” Steve walked to the foot of the bed, untucked the blankets, and yanked them down.

Bucky gave a clipped shriek and dove for the blankets. Steve looked at Bucky and sighed.

“You know, you’d be a lot less cold if you were actually wearing pajamas.”

“Yes, yes, I know. ‘I told you so’ and all that. And now could you please get in bed and bring the blankets with you so I can get warm again?” Bucky grumbled.

“Alright, you goofball.” 

Steve climbed back into bed, wrapping the blankets and his arms around Bucky. Bucky made a small noise of satisfaction and snuggled up against Steve.

“But seriously, it’s December. Why are you sleeping naked in _December_?” Steve asked, a few minutes later. “No matter how nicely you ask, I’m not gonna follow suit. Humans invented pajamas for a reason. It’s December, Bucky. It is snowing outside. I mean, really.”

“Have you felt this blanket? I mean _really_ felt it? It’s a nice blanket. It’s practically obscene how comfortable it is.”

“I’ll take your word for it. _I_ will be keeping my pajamas on, thank you.”

“Ehh, your loss.”

“You’re hopeless.”


End file.
